


Akuma Problems require Akuma Solutions

by i8planets, Show_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’m not good at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i8planets/pseuds/i8planets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Show_Kid/pseuds/Show_Kid
Summary: So basically the idea for this is, “What if after you were akumatized you kept something from your akumatization? What would you do with that power?" So the akuma victims retain any major traits from their akumatizations. The problem? How the heck are they supposed to explain that to superheroes without starting a mass panic?Also, how on Earth are they supposed to get back to normal??





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan didn’t understand what had happened. One minute he was on his way to the Principal’s office, but the next thing he knew he was waking up laying on the ground, covered in rocks. He had woken up confused, and very tired. His memories were a blur.  
Everything that happened after he left the classroom was gone, but he knew the memories were there. It was as if he was trying to watch TV but all it showed was static, with the audio still playing.  
So when Ivan woke up outside the office after school he didn’t know what to think. That wasn’t until he stood up and he noticed something off about his height. He was a good few inches taller than he was this morning.  
A small ding was what snapped him out of his thoughts. After he dug his phone out of his pocket, he noticed that it didn’t fit in his hands comfortably like it usually did, and he was a bit clumsy unlocking his phone. But when he did a horrified expression crossed his face. Paris had been under attack by a stone golem. The same stone that now covered him from head to toe. Ivan continued looking through his phone. He had a lot of worried texts from his classmates asking about where he disappeared to, and the internet was blowing up about how the villain, deemed Stoneheart, had kidnapped Chloe Bourgeois and thrown her off the Eiffel Tower. Only being defeated after two superheroes, who dubbed themselves Ladybug and Chat Noir, showed up. The villain was then reported to have completely vanished.  
A rush of blurry, faded images hit him like a train. Ivan leaned on the wall for support. His face was the same gray as his hands were, but instead of being rough, his face was seemingly smoother than the rest of his skin. He still had his scar that ran through his eyebrow, and his hair looked like it had always been, black with the blonde tuft in the front. Ivan took a deep breath. ‘Okay’, Ivan thought. ‘I was turned into a golem, nearly destroyed Paris, nearly killed both Chloe and Kim, and the bad version of me is all over the news. Also I’m pretty sure if someone sees me, I’m going to get captured and experimented on in some lab for the rest of my life.’ Ivan chuckled a bit. ‘Pretty sure the lab part is only in movies. Probably.’ Ivan took another calming breath, and looked at his phone. Six-thirty. ‘It’ll be getting dark soon.’ Then Ivan could make his way home without being seen.  
What like an eternity of waiting to Ivan, was actually only half an hour. Ivan poked his head outside the school. The streets were empty. ‘If I just keep my head down, no one will be able to tell,’ Ivan reassured himself. He began slowly walking in the direction of his apartment, exhausted from the physical and emotional toll the unfortunate series of events had taken on him.  
After a while Ivan had been completely absorbed by his thoughts and stopped paying attention to his surroundings, and hadn’t realized he was now right in front of his house. That was until he walked right into a street lamp. Ivan stumbled back realizing what had happened. Walking into a street lamp should’ve hurt him, but it turns out it hurt the lamp much more than Ivan. There was now a good forehead-sized dent in the side of the lamppost. Ivan blinked. ‘Well that’s there now, I guess.’ Ivan sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his house. He fumbled with his keys but managed to get the door unlocked. Not paying much attention he pushed the door closed as he usually did only to jump as the door slammed behind him with an audible crack from the frame. Ivan tensed. Then relaxed remembering that his parents were away on a trip. Ivan gave a sigh of relief. He turned and looked at the door. A large crack ran its way through the wood of the frame. ‘I guess I’ve gotten stronger, I’ll have to be more gentle.” Ivan began to frantically dig through his pockets. Pulling out his phone he unlocked it as fast as he could without snapping it in two and opened his texts. He had quite a few. Marinette had asked if he was okay, Nathaniel had asked where he’d gone, and there was even an apology from Kim. He didn’t care about those right now. He quickly scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.  
‘Ivan?’ Mylène had texted. ‘Are you okay? Ladybug told me to ask you about a song.` Ivan inhaled sharply. The song. He took the crumpled paper out of his pocket. 

Mylène, my oxygen  
The prettiest of the middle-schoolers  
Stronger than an oak  
For others you fight  
Will you be my queen? 

Answer me, Mylène  
Look at me, Mylène

I'll never hurt you.

Ivan looked at the song, then back at Mylène’s text.

‘I wrote a song for you.’ 

Ivan paused.

‘She won’t like it.’ A little voice hissed at the back of his head. ‘She’s scared of you. Just like everyone else.’ Ivan shook his head trying to ignore the horrible words and pressed send.  
‘You know I’m right.’

Ding.

Ivan looked down at his phone.

‘You wrote a song for me? That’s really sweet of you Ivan!’

Ivan blushed. Sort of. Having rocks for skin makes it kind of hard to see.

‘I can give it to you tomorrow.’ 

‘Can’t wait! n-n’

Ivan smiled. Mylène made everything okay. He carefully put his phone back in his pocket and trudged into the house. ‘How are you supposed to give it to her if you look like this? Idiot.’ Ivan froze. How was he supposed to go anywhere looking like this. “Crap.” He muttered. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he’d been yelling all day. 

Ivan was completely exhausted by everything that had happened and all he could think of doing was laying down and going to sleep. He knew better though. If he went to sleep now he’d probably sleep for a millennia or two before waking up. Maybe he could paint himself to look normal. ‘Nah, I’m not that good of an artist. Maybe some makeup or something could work?’ Ivan began to search the house for anything that would help. But alas it was not meant to be. Ivan found absolutely nothing to help the situation. “What the heck am I supposed to do?” Ivan groaned laying on the floor. He would’ve sat on the couch, but his parents would kill him if he broke it. Well, after running away screaming from the golem. ‘The whole cliché trench coat and sunglasses might work. Or maybe just any old disguise would work.’ Ivan stood up and began searching the house for anything that could help. He found an old coat in the closet and a Halloween mask, but nothing that wouldn’t seem out of place for him.  
‘Oh man.’ Ivan sighed realizing what he was going to have to do. Going to the store seems like a stupid idea, considering his face was still all over the news and he’d been turned into a rock-person, getting some makeup or looked like it was his best chance of avoiding a mob with pitchforks and torches. Ivan, face palming at how much he was overthinking this, and shrugged on the coat. Grabbing an older hat from the back of the closet, some sunglasses, and he made his way outside, making sure his face was covered as much as possible. 

The sky was dark, the only things illuminating the streets now were the streetlights, the dented one seeming very depressed, as it was flickering. ‘It’s fine.’ Ivan assured himself as he made his way to the store. He took his time, meandering though the winding streets of Paris, being sure not to draw attention to himself. 

Finally he reached the drugstore he’d been looking for, thankful that it was open twenty-four hours. After entering the store Ivan tried to stay as far away as possible from anyone, which was easy because he was the only one crazy enough to be shopping this late and there was only a single cashier working the graveyard shift. The cashier grunted a “Hello” of acknowledgment. He looked like the only thing keeping him going was the coffee sitting next to him. 

Ivan started looking about for whatever kind of makeup or something that was supposed to help with this kind of thing, while making sure there was always a shelf between him and The cashier. Ivan knew what he needed, he had been an assistant for last year’s school play and had helped Juleka with the makeup. Needless to say, he looked great with the stage makeup. 

Finding the foundation and cover up he was looking for he grabbed all he could and made his way up to the counter. Making sure his face was covered, he dumped the large amount of foundation onto the counter and dug into his pocket for cash he’d grabbed before leaving his house. The cashier couldn't have cared less about anything. He scanned the foundation with a dead look in his eyes. 

‘It’s fine, it’s fine.’ Ivan thought slightly panicking. So many things could go wrong here. Strangely enough it seemed Murphy’s law was on vacation, and Ivan bought what he needed without much trouble. With his makeup in hand Ivan gave a little nod of thanks to Grunt and walked towards the door. Reaching for the door, Ivan’s muddled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crunching and tearing metal as he pulled the door right off its hinges. 

‘OH. CRAP.’

There was a terrified yell and a thud as the cashier scrambled away from Ivan, and seeing the yellow glow of his eyes and his stone covered skin, pulled out his phone to call the police. Tossing the door aside Ivan ran out of the store and started weaving his way through the back alleys, trying to put as much distance between him and the store as possible. After waiting a bit, to make sure he wasn’t followed, Ivan began to make his way back home. Luckily he hadn’t let go of the makeup so not all was lost. Carefully closing the front door this time, he shrugged off the coat and tossed the hat on the couch. He tiredly trudged to the bathroom with his bag of foundation in hand. It was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo um, Kim's turn I guess

Ladies and Gentlemen! (and non-binary!) I present the second chapter of Akuma Problems!

Kim’s chapter

Kim woke up on la Pont des Arts very disoriented. He tried to stand up and promptly fell backwards. Kim looked behind him to try and see what had thrown off his balance, and saw a large pair of red and black wings and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

The more Kim looked at the wings the more memories started to flood his brain and realization dawned on him. He had gotten akumatized, just like his other classmates had. “But they all went back to normal afterwards,” Kim thought to himself, “so why didn’t I?”

He decided that whatever the reason he shouldn't stay out in the open much longer, people were already starting to stare at his wings. Kim knew he had to get home, and he knew that he couldn’t let people see him, so he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He flew.

Or well, he tried to fly. Having little to no experience being a bird, Kim ungraciously flapped his way to the nearest rooftop. “This works too,” he thought. And started his trek across the Parisian homes.

A half hour later Kim finally managed to get home, entering through his open bedroom window. The first thing Kim did upon entering the house was to run to the tv and turn on the news. He shrugged off his bow and quiver as he sat down. He wanted to know exactly what it was he spent his afternoon doing. Sure enough he was all the news channels could talk about. There were video clips of him soaring above the Seine, shooting couples with arrows, and his and Chat Noir’s fight with Ladybug.

Kim bad watching himself ruining people’s Valentines days, but he had to admit he had looked pretty cool. He was relieved to see that he hadn’t been in some ridiculously ugly costume like some of his classmates had (cough cough Nino cough cough).

Then the news started talking about the cause of his akumatization, and that was when Kim’s mood took an immediate turn for the worst.

“Please don’t show it, please” Kim pleaded with the television to no avail. As the news program put the picture Chloé took on the screen for all of Paris to see, Kim groned and put his head in his hands.

“Just great, I’ll never live this down!” Kim frowned. He noticed his phone buzzing and reached into his pocket to take it out.

“You okay dude?” Nino had texted him.

“Hey Kim, Jules and I just saw the picture, we’re so sorry!” Rose has sent him as well.

“KIM WHERE ARE YOU?” Max had demanded.

Kim saw that when Max hadn’t got a response he had written “NEVER MIND I'M COMING OVER!”

Kim then heard loud pounding on his door. “KIM OPEN UP!” Max’s muffled voice shouted.

“OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!” Kim started to panic. “I can’t let Max see my wings!” Kim then heard a key turn in the lock of the front door. “Max knows where the spare key is? Oh man!” Kim thought as he bolted into his room and dove under the covers.

“Kim I know you’re home!” Max said. “The TV is on.”

“I’m not home you’re home, WAIT NO I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!”

Max pushed open the door to his room. “ You’re right completely random voice that sounds exactly like Kim coming from the large bundle of blankets on Kim’s bed.”

“That is purely coincidental.” Replied the bed lump.

“Kim the odds of a talking bed lump are less than one in infinity. It’s not possible.”

“Pifff, prove it.” Kim poked his head out from under the covers, pouting that his brilliant hiding place had been discovered.

Max crossed his arms. “Fine then, go find a living breathing bed lump and then call me when you do, oh wait, we’ll both be dead because you’d never find one.” Max said with a completely straight face.

“Right, and speaking of dead,” Max continued, “what do you think is the best way to kill Chloé Bourgeois? I figure it should be slow enough so she’ll really suffer, but fast enough that it'll be done before anyone can catch us.”

“Max, your mother said we aren’t allowed to kill people or come up with a plan for world domination until we’re eighteen.”

“TECHNICALITIES!”

“Still, you need to tone down the murder level a little.”

“Fine” Max grumbled. “What if we sneak into the hotel and shave her head?”

“Uh, isn’t there that guard guy at the front door?”

“That’s only a problem if we go in the front.”

“Well what’s your plan, Mr. Genius?

“Judging by how close it is in relation to the surrounding buildings I believe I could fashion a zip line of sorts that would take us straight to her balcony.” Max adjusted his glasses, looking smug.

“You’ve already built it haven’t you?”

“I’ve drawn up the schematics and Markov is looking them over as we speak.”

“Yes I am!” A robotic voice sounded from the living room.

“Hi Markov.”

“Hello Kim!”

“You can stop looking over those plans Markov, we won’t need them. I think I’ve had enough revenge today already Max.” Kim sighed, tightening his grip on the blankets.

“But we need to get revenge because you took revenge.”

“I’m not really following buddy.”

Max gave him a look that looked like he was panicking but trying to explain something complicated at the same time.

“Wait what happened to your hair?” Max inquired.

“I don’t know, I can’t see my hair, what’s wrong with it?”

“Kim your hair is bright red.”

Kim’s eyes widened in panic and shock, changing the subject. ‘Think fast, come up with something!’ He thought.

“It’s always been red?”

Max gave him an unimpressed look. “Try again.”

“Alix painted it when I was asleep?”

“Kim, when I last saw you were running to the bridge and your hair was not red, and unless you can run in your sleep you would have never made it to the bridge at the time that you did.”

“Uh, this fleet of angry bridge gremlins showed up and-“ “Kim.”

“Uhhhh.” He couldn’t tell Max about this. It was just too… everything. “Ladybug did it!”

“Ladybug did it?” Max squinted at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, uh, it happened during the fight, she was trying to… distract me? Yeah that’s what happened!”

“Strange how you know that. Everyone else who was akumatized says that they recall nothing of their time as villains.”

“I don’t know what to tell you man, I guess I’m just an exception.” ‘He doesn’t know the half of it’ Kim thought flexing his wings slightly.

“But what variable was different about your Akumatization that the rest didn’t have?” Max asked to no one in particular as he began pacing back and forth.

“Believe me I wish I knew!”

“Hmmm.” Max’s brow furrowed in concentration.

“Perhaps the variable isn’t from his Akumatization but Kim’s own person,” Markov offered flying into the room.

“What?”

“In other words, what’s different about Kim and his akumatized self from the others?”

“I looked freakin awesome!”

“Explain ‘awesome’.” Markov’s screen changed to a curious face.

“The opposite of what Bubbler looked like.”

“Okay! Storing ‘awesome’ in my vocabulary.”

“Kim you’re going to mess up his dictionary files!”

“But like I’m not wrong.”

Max sighed. “While I cannot disagree that Bubbler’s appearance was, outlandish, you cannot give Markov biased information. And will you please get out from under those blankets?”

“NO!”

Max looked at him confused. “Why not? It’s not as if your very survival depends on being cocooned in blankets.”

“I’m just really comfortable.”

“Hmmm. Well can you at least sit up or something so I can sit down?”

“Ummm, can you sit on the end of the bed?”

“Yes, that will do.”

Kim breathed out a sigh of relief. As much as he’d like so just curl up on Max’s chest and forget today, he knew it would be way too complicated with his wings in the way.

“Markov and I have been working on an upgrade for him.” Max said pulling a tablet out of his bag. “It would resemble that of a claw from an arcade game, so that he could pick up small objects.”

“Oh cool! I rock at those games.”

“I am aware, speaking of, maybe we should go to an arcade now. It could help get your mind off the events of today.”

“Maybe next time Max, I’m just not feeling up to it.” He said, his feathers puff up a bit under the covers.

“Ok then, perhaps some video games?”

“I kinda just want to take a nap. Sleep things off.” Kim wasn’t lying. He could really use a power nap.

“Ah I see, well, I can stay and keep you company if you’d like.”

“No offense Max, but I’d really like to be left alone.”

“Oh” Max seemed slightly disappointed. “Ok, well I’ll see you at school then.”

“See you tomorrow Max.”

As Max was about to walk out the front door, he noticed something peculiar.

There on the ground, was a black feather with a red-ish tinge to it. Max picked it up.

“Interesting.” 


	3. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Horrifi- I mean Myléne's turn!

Mylène’s chapter

Mylène stared at the bathroom mirror in shock. Three bright red eyes stared back. She staggered, leaning on the sink for support as memories came flooding back. She had been crying after Chloe had made fun of her. She remembered Hawkmoth making his offer and attacking her classmates. She remembered the euphoric feeling of terrorizing them. It made her nauseous. Mylène shut her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She jumped as something brushed against her foot. She looked down and found a long tail covered in pink scales coiled around her feet. The end of it seemed to have some sort of weird grabber-thing. Tears began streaming from her eyes. She was a monster. Still leaning on the sink, she continued her attempt to calm her ragged breathing.

“Mylène?” A muffled voice called from outside the bathroom. Hide. Mylène quickly flipped off the lights turning the room almost pitch black. Which was strange considering that Mylène could see everything as if it were in broad daylight. Deciding to worry about night vision later, despite internally panicking, Mylène quickly scampered to the farthest stall to hide. A few seconds later Alix poked her head in the dark bathroom and glanced around. “Nah,” mumbled Alix,“She’s scared of the dark.” She then left and Mylène heard her shout, “Not in the bathroom!” Most likely to her other classmates.

Mylène breathed a sigh of relief. What would her classmates think if they saw her like this? What would her dad think? Similar questions raced through Mylène’s mind, as she left the stall and began to hear snippets of a conversation from outside the bathroom.

“Where do you think she is?” A voice, Mylène was pretty certain was Alya, asked.

“Statistically, Mylène is most likely to have made her way home at this point,” Max volunteered.

“Well, wherever she is, she isn’t here,” Marinette stated, “ As much as I hate to stop looking for our friend, we’ve got to get home.”

“What!?” Ivan. Hearing his voice Mylène crept closer to the door. “We can’t stop looking! What if she’s scared, or hurt or-”

“Ivan, calm down.” “But-” “ Ivan, we’ve searched the entire school, and it’s getting late, Mylène probably left the school while we were still in the boiler room.”

She could tell that it was Adrien speaking this time. Ivan gave a heavy sigh. “Fine, but if anything has happened to her I will hold you personally responsible.” With that said, Ivan and the rest of the class left the school without another word spoken.

“He was worried about me,” Mylène thought. Her tail swished back and forth. “That’s very sweet of him.” Mylène listened for any indication that anyone was still in the school. Hearing nothing she slinked out of the bathroom, looking around to make sure she was alone. Home. Mylène slowly started walking towards her house. Lucky for her, she had been akumatized later in the day. Any earlier it would’ve been hard for her to even leave the school without someone seeing her. The streets were surprisingly empty as she made her way home. Mylène had her hood up so as to hide her extra eye. She must’ve accidentally left her bandana in the bathroom. Hiding the tail was a different matter. All she could do was try to keep it close to her legs as possible. She finally made it to her house and unlocked the door as fast as she could. She glanced at the coffee table and noticed her father’s hat was absent. ‘Good,’ Mylène thought,’He’s not home.’

She moved to go further into the house but was confronted by the hallway mirror and her reflection staring back at her. The three eyes stared at her unblinking and frightening.

‘It’s just a reflection.’

She turned again and saw herself again in the darkened window.

‘It’s just a reflection.”

Mylène spun away from the window and her tail smashed into the mirror, which shattered into tiny shards and scattered over the floor. Now thousands of jagged distorted versions of Mylène’s own horrified expression were looking up at her.

“It’s just a reflection!”

Mylène stumbled backwards catching herself on the couch. She tried to pull herself up but was met with the sound of tearing fabric. She looked at the torn armrest then at her hand. She had claws.

She instinctively pulled away from the furniture, trying in vain to keep her breathing steady.

‘No no no.’ Mylène was panicking. She shakily stood up and put her hand on the wall for support. She tried to pull away but some resistance as she saw her hand was stuck to the wall.

‘Why is this happening?”

Mylène tried to remove her hand again but it was stuck fast. Pink slime had begun to outline her hand.

She finally managed to rip her hand away from the wall, but she took the drywall with her!

Mylène nearly fell when her hand came free. ‘Why me? Why did it have to be me?’ Chloe. ‘This is all Chloe’s fault! If it wasn’t for her I’d still be human!’ Her tail began to lash and she knocked a vase off the table and it broke with a loud crash.

She grunted in frustration. This was all so unfair!

Chloe should be the one suffering! Mylène growled and brought her tail down on the coffee table breaking it in two. She winced in pain as several splinters lodged themselves in her tail. Seeing red Mylène flipped over the couch and began tearing at the fabric as if it had offended her personally.

An animalistic roar made its way from the back of Mylène’s throat shaking the walls with her fury.

Her rage overtaking her, she began smashing and tearing up anything she could, not caring about anything she destroyed. This continued until she heard keys at the front door. Hide. She quickly scampered up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

She could hear the front door opening and then her dad’s sounds of alarm at the state of their home.

“Mylène? Mylène! Are you here? Are you okay?” He called from the living room.

She could hear knocking at her door, “Mylène are you there?”

“Go away.” She responded harshly. She climbed up onto her bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Mylène I’m coming in!” Her dad said as he entered Mylène’s room and his surprise was written across his face as he took in the changes in Mylène’s appearance.

She snarled at him. “I told you to go away!” Her three eyes widened as she realized what she just said and snapped out of her trance. “I’m sorry!” She cried. She curled up into a ball and covered her face as she sobbed.

“Oh honey! It’s okay! Just tell me what happened.” He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

It took Mylène a minute to calm down before she looked at him.

“I got scared while we were filming and Chloe made fun of me for it.” Mylène sniffled. “I ran off and, and-“She broke down and began sobbing again.

“Just breathe. Deep breaths.” Her dad tried to help her stay calm.

Mylène took a deep breath. “I-I ran into the bathroom and-and got akumatized.” She grabbed a stuffed animal, an old bunny rabbit named Snuggles, and hugged it.

“Did Ladybug de-evilize the akuma?”

“I-I think so. I can’t remember.” Mylène winced, curling her tail around her, broken glass and splinters still stuck in her tail.

“Then should you have,” he stopped himself from saying ‘gone back to normal’, “stopped having powers?”

“Everyone else did,” She sniffed.

“Then maybe Ladybug did it wrong! We should go get her to try and help!”

“NO!”

“Why not?”

“I, I just can’t okay? I can’t let anyone see me!” She hugged the rabbit tighter. “I don’t want to scare anybody.”

“That’s okay Mylène, we’ll figure something else out.”

“How? How are we supposed to figure this out? None of this is normal!”

“I’m not sure, to be honest the parenting books didn’t say anything about this. But I know that somehow everything will be okay!”

“Easy for you to say.” She mumbled. “You didn’t terrorize all your friends and-and you didn’t love doing it!” Tears began streaming from her eyes. “They all probably hate me now!”

“Oh sweetie they don’t hate you! This has happened to most of them already hadn’t it?”

“Not like this.” She buried her face in the toy rabbit.

“Well the point is they’ll know what it feels like, and they’ll all help make it easier for you at school.”

“How am I even supposed to go to school looking like this?”

“Well luckily enough you have a super cool dad who works in theatre and is pretty handy with a makeup brush!”

Mylène gave a small smile. “Yeah, I guess you are pretty cool.”

“Exactly! Now, let’s see about cleaning up the house.”

“I’m sorry! I got home and I, well, panicked.” Mylène stood up and winced.

“That’s okay, it’s nothing we can’t fix if we work together!” He said reassuringly.

“Glad I can’t breathe fire or anything, that would’ve been a lot harder to fix.”

“That is a relief!”

They both laughed and set about fixing the house. Mylène had broken a surprisingly large amount of glass and the shards were absolutely everywhere. Most of the furniture had been knocked over and of course there was not to mention the hand-shaped hole in the wall.

“We’ll just hang a painting over top of that.”

“Yeah, I, um, apparently can stick to walls. But I can’t un-stick.”

“Which explains why there’s a hole in the wall, and why there’s a bit of wall stuck to your hand.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that!” She shook her hand to try and get some of the material to fall off. “Again, I can stick, I just can’t un-stick.”

“We’ll run it under the tap later to try and get it cleaned up.”

“Okay.”

It took them a few hours to clean everything up, but afterwards you could barely tell half the house had been destroyed.

“I think that’s the last of the glass.” Mylène said, sitting down on the newly stitched-up couch. One of the first things they had done, after they removed the glass from her tail and bandaged it, was get out the sewing kit and fix the couch and anything else that Mylène had torn. Mylène and her dad worked for several hours cleaning the house until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Mylène jumped at the sound and hissed, “Don’t open it!”

“Honey what if it’s important?” Mr.Haprele said and walked to the door. Mylène scampered away and hid behind the couch.

“I’m currently a lizard so I don’t think it’s as important as that!”

“It’s alright sweetie, just stay out of sight.” He said as he opened the door.

Ivan was standing in the doorway.

“Um, Hi Mr. Haprele, I don’t know if you already know this but Mylene was akumatized and nobody’s seen her afterwards, and I just wanted to see if she made it home safe.”

“Hello Ivan, thank you for checking in on her, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. Mylène actually is already asleep in bed, she’s had a long day as I’m sure you know.”

Ivan sighed, relieved. “I’m glad to hear she’s okay, when we searched the school and couldn’t find her I was worried something bad happened.”

“Understandable, these are worrying times what with all these akumatizations, I’m a little worried about myself turning to be honest. Say, have you heard of any after effects in any of the akuma victims?”

Ivan was clearly stunned by the question but quickly shrugged it off. “No, why do you ask?”

“Oh no reason, just wondering if it would be a good idea to get Mylène a counselor for any lingering physiological issues.” Mr. Haprele quickly lied.

“I mean, I guess everyone who’s been akumatized is a little beat up about it. I’m pretty sure akuma victims don’t remember much about being akumatized.” Ivan responded.

“Ah I see, well thank you for your insight, I’ll let Mylène know you stopped by. Have a good night.”

“Oh, uh, you too.” Ivan said and turned to walk away. Ivan was glad Mylène was ok, but more than a little disappointed that he hadn’t been able to see her in person. He got as far as the end of the garden before turning back to look at the house, which is when he saw a familiar silhouette in the window.

His disappointment turned to surprise when he realized what had happened.

‘Mylène’s still got akuma traits, she’s like me!’ Ivan thought seeing a tail flick behind Mylène.

And then Mylene turned and saw Ivan out the window, and then ran away farther into the house.

“Oh crap” Ivan grunted and took out his phone and sent a message to the panicking Mylène.

‘Calm down It’s okay!!’

She didn’t message back so Ivan went around to the back of the house.

“Mylène!” He called up to her bedroom window, “it’s okay! It’s just me!”

Ivan heard some footsteps through the window and saw the curtains shift to reveal Mylene, with her hood covering her face, looking down at him.

“Go away Ivan! I don’t want to see anyone!” Mylène whispered down at him “So just go away!”

“Why? Is it because you’re ‘scary’ or are you just scared? Because the first option is kinda ridiculous.”

“Don’t lecture me about that!” She growled, yellow eyes flashing, “You don’t know what you're talking about! You’re normal!”

Ivan paused for a moment.

“First of all, no, second yes I do, I was the first to be akumatized, and three,” Ivan took a deep breath for dramatic effect. “Would you define normal as being turned into a rock golem? Twice?” He cracked a stupid grin. “Because I sure wouldn’t”

“But you’re fine now! Look at me!” Mylène dropped her body out of the window, securing herself with her tail. “I’m a monster!”

“A monster? Where?” Ivan turned and looked around dramatically. “I can’t find one! I guess I can’t be on mythbusters any time soon.”

“Stop it stop it stop it! Stop acting like everything’s fine! It’s not fine!”

“Clearly. But hey at least you aren’t hiding anymore!”

Mylène dropped down to the ground, and stalked towards Ivan, her tail swishing behind her as she went. She kept going until she was right up in Ivan’s face.

“Thanks to Hawkmoth I’ll spend the rest of my life hiding!” She spat.

“Um.” Ivan was clearly nervous,” That’s a horrible plan!”

“I don’t have much of a choice do I?” Mylène was slowly starting to grow in size, unconsciously feeding off Ivan’s fear. She was almost at his eye level. “What else am I expected to do? I’m stuck like this!”

Ivan took a deep breath.

“Let's not focus on that okay? I know it’s scary worrying about what everyone’s going to think of you after getting akumatized. I was the first one and was scared out of my mind! You’re okay and you don’t have to worry about that right now.”

“Shut up you moron!” Mylène was now a full head taller and was towering over Ivan. “You barely did anything as an akuma! You basically just bugged Kim and Chloé and they’re both horrible! You didn’t hunt down our whole class! You didn’t try to terrify all your friends!”

Ivan started to back away but tripped and fell.

“You’re right! I didn’t do that and neither did you Mylene! That was Hawkmoth,” Ivan said. “So quit giving yourself so much trouble over it! That wasn’t you!”

“But this is me now! I’m stuck like this! And just to add insult to injury I’m the only one stuck like this!”

Ivan sat there for a moment before laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?”

Ivan used his shirt to wipe away some of the makeup from his cheek.

“There. Now we’re both monsters!” Ivan continued laughing. “Problem solved! “Elementary my dear Watson!””

“What?”

“To which part? The reference or this?” Ivan asked, pointing to his face where the makeup rubbed off.

“Obviously that!” She said and padded closer to Ivan and peered at his face with her three yellow eyes.

“Well, uh, you remember your good friend Stoneheart don’t you? The one who dropped you off the tower?” He gave her a stupid grin. “My bad.”

Mylène brought up her tail to lightly poke at the rocks, bringing her face closer to get a better look.

“Boop.” Ivan teased poking her nose.

Mylène hissed and pulled her head back, but she was slowly starting to go back to her normal size.

“Look, Mylène if what you’re so worried about is scaring people you just have to make sure that there’s no reason they should be scared. Look at me, I’m the most terrifying person at our school and you still think I’m cute.”

“Heh, well you are cute, but you’re not terrifying.”

“And neither are you.”

“Humph,” Mylène crosses her arms, “I don’t believe you.”

“Really? Huh I thought I was a good actor!” Ivan grinned.

“No you’re an awful actor!” Mylène said with a small smile. “Aw man, I should probably get back in the house before my dad starts to worry.”

“I WAS WORRIED THE SECOND I SAW YOU JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW MYLÈNE!”

“Oh my god dad!”

“Excuse me for trying to have a cup of tea and then HAVING A HEART ATTACK AFTER SEEING MY DAUGHTER JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW!” “Also,” Mr.Haprel stuck his head out the back door. “I approve of Ivan, so does anyone want tea?”

“Oh uh, I should probably be getting back to my folks soon, but thank you.”

“Ah, good manners. Well, you best be getting along then, and good job not dying. Also Mylene you’re grounded for jumping out of a window.”

“Dad! The window isn’t even that high!”

“It’s on the second floor Mylene!”

“Dad oh my god I fought superheroes today but you draw the line at jumping out a window?!”

“Well the superheroes could just undo anything that happened! What am I supposed to do if you jump out of a window, break your ankles and your excuse is ‘oh I fought super heroes today so my ankles are fine!’”

“Dad can we please talk about this later?”

“Fine, but remind me to continue having my heart attack.”

“Urgh fine!” Mylène started to climb back up the wall of her house.

“Are you serious right now? Just use the door Mylene! Did I not just tell you about why you shouldn’t jump out of windows.” With that Mr.Haprele sighed, shook his head, and went back inside, using the door like a normal person.

“Bye Ivan!” Mylène waved once she was back in her room, “and thanks.”

“No problem Mylène! I’m always here if you ever need me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rose's turn! Warning: Extreme fluff, reader may burst into flames due to cuteness overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rose woke up to a bang! She stared at the sky as more and more colourful explosions rang out. Showing the horizon in a glittering haze. 

Rose sat up and blinked, trying to recall what she was doing on a bench next to the Seine. “Ugh.” She held her head in her hands trying to get rid of the terrible headache, the fireworks were most certainly not helping.

“What on earth happened?” Rose wondered aloud, and reached down to grab her bottle of perfume, but finding its shape unfamiliar and strange. It looked like some sort of strange water gun. Suddenly the flood of memories hit her like a truck. 

“No no no.” She began crying. She couldn’t have done all of those terrible things could she? She kidnapped a prince for goodness sake! that’s the most cliche thing a villain can do! 

Rose felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to throw her perfume gun into the river, while at the same time wanting to keep it close to her at all times. She felt as though she was at war with her own head. 

She tossed it away from her, only to scramble to grab it making sure it wasn’t broken the next second. 

Looking down she saw that her hands had an unhealthy green tint, and upon further inspection, so did the rest of her. Using her phone as a mirror she saw that her previously blond hair was now light pink. 

Her eyes were the most shocking. The irises were as blue as ever but the whites of her eyes were now a bright and unnerving pink. Rose nearly dropped her phone after a small chime rang notifying her of a text. From Juleka. 

_ ‘Rose are you ok?’  _ It read. 

Out of habit Rose immediately began to respond but hesitated. “Juleka might be able to help!” Part of her argued. “But if I’m evil I don’t want to accidentally hurt her by being near her!” Her finger hovered over the send button.

“But it would also be bad to make her worry,” she reasoned before sending her response. 

‘ _ Yeah, I’m ok.’ _

_ ‘Oh thank goodness Rose! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!’ _

_ ‘I’m fine, I’m by the river somewhere, everything’s ok.’ _

_ ‘We’ll sail around and see if we can find you! Don’t move ok?’ _

Rose immediately started to panic, Juleka couldn’t see her like this! 

But what else was she supposed to do? Nobody was able to see her while she was on the bench, and the fireworks were a good distraction. But if she tried to leave now someone would surely spot her and call Ladybug. She didn’t really have a choice.

A sudden shriek came from her left and Rose turned to see a girl about her age standing there.

She had long brown hair with bangs and an orange jacket. She had looked up from her phone to see Rose with her perfume gun. Rose didn’t recognize the girl, but clearly she recognized Rose from the news,because she was visibly taken aback. 

The girl held up her phone and took a picture before dropping her bag and sprinting in the other direction. 

“No wait!” Rose called after her but it was too late. 

_ Oh nononono. She's going to call Ladybug!  _ Rose began to panic. She looked down at her phone and realized her only option was asking Juleka for help.

_ ‘Ok, please hurry’  _ she sent, and curled up behind the bench to be sure no more pedestrians would be able to see her when she waited. 

It didn't take very long until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Rose? Are you okay? What happened?” 

“JULEKA!” Rose launched herself into the taller girl's arms and hugged her. 

“Rose what happened to your hair?” Juleka asked brushing a bit away from Rose’s face. “And your eyes!” 

“I don’t know!” Rose wailed, “they were like this when I woke up on the bench!”

“Don’t cry okay? Let's get below deck so we can try to figure this out.” Juleka held Rose’s hand and led her onto the ship. 

Anarka greeted them when they got aboard, seemingly indifferent to the changes in Rose's appearance, and offered to make the girls some food. 

“Ahoy lass, ya look a bit seasick. Think ya could stomach a snack?”

“Um, maybe just some tea if you have it please.” Rose murmured.

Juleka led her to a large recliner that was surrounded by several piles of books and a coffee table cluttered with poker chips and a deck of cards. “Come on and sit, you look exhausted Rose.”

“I am, I think I jumped on the roof of a car today.”

"Wow, you must've been determined to get something. I mean, I’m pretty sure supervillains don’t usually just run around.” Juleka sat down next to Rose and began trying to stack the poker chips in neat piles.

“Oh uh, I think I was trying to get at who was in the car.”

“Wait, didn’t something happen to the prince? Because the news showed you- well, her- chasing some fancy car.” Juleka turned to Rose and raised an eyebrow.

Rose grimaced, “yes, and Chloé, and the mayor, and Chat Noir.” 

“Sounds like quite an eventful day, lass.” Anarka walked in and set a large bowl of chips on the table. “Hope you aren’t too beat up ‘bout it. It’s crazy what that scallywag does to get supervillains to do his work.” 

“Yeah, oh no you don’t think Ladybug and a ChatNoir are mad at me do you?”

“Of course not Rose! It’s Hawkmoth’s fault not yours!” Juleka assured her. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Well I had better make sure the stove doesn’t set the ship on fire again! Tea is on the way, lass!” With that, Anarka headed for the kitchen. 

“Your mom is so funny Juleka!”

“Heh, no she’s not joking that’s actually happened before.” Juleka said deadpan.

“Oh goodness. Is that why we aren’t allowed to bake cookies?”

“Yes, yes it is." 

Rose looked at her hands. Once again she was unnerved by the sickly green and shuddered. 

The girls heard two thuds on the deck above, and then voices. 

“Oh no! That must be Ladybug and ChatNoir! Already? How did they find me so fast?” Rose asked, panicked. "The girl!"

"Someone must've seen you," Juleka muttered, glancing around. "You'd better find a place to hide Rose!"

Rose dove under Juleka's bed, and moved some of the boxes that were stored there to cover herself. 

"Ahoy heroes!" Anarka exclaimed from above, "What brings ye all aboard my fine ship?"

Hearing this, Juleka dashed up the stairs above the deck. 

“We’re looking for a dangerous akuma, we heard she was spotted in this area.” Ladybug was saying as Juleka arrived. 

"Heard anything about this lass?" Anarka turned to Juleka and gave her a look that said ' _ take the lead, I'll follow along.'  _

“I haven’t heard anything.” Juleka said in a quiet voice. 

Chat noir walked over from the edge of the deck. "That's strange. Princess Fragrance had a flair for the dramatic, why would she go quiet all of the sudden?" 

Ladybug nodded. "And more importantly, why didn't my yoyo deakumatize her?"

Juleka made an ‘I don’t know noise’ before saying “maybe it did and whoever said she was here was lying.”

"That's what we suspected too, but she had this as proof." Ladybug held up her yoyo to show the picture that the girl had taken before running away.

“That doesn’t look like the akuma from the news, the outfit's all wrong, it’s probably just photoshopped.”

"Aye, and do ya see how the photo is blurred? Seems right suspicious to me." Anarka crossed her arms. "Is the person who gave ye this reliable?"

Ladybug and ChatNoir looked at each other, “well I suppose we weren’t really able to run any background checks on her.”

Anarka scoffed. "Well there's yer answer, she probably just wanted to be the center of attention and sayin that she helped catch an akuma is probably a one way ticket to fame."

“Yeah, I mean who would lie to superheroes?” Juleka said awkwardly, “but like I said we haven’t seen any akumas around here!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a glance and turned back to Juleka. 

"Would you all mind if we looked around? She could be here hiding and you all couldn't know." 

_ "Or they could, and are just being controlled." _ Chat muttered to himself.

“Aye, make yourself at home! We have nothing to hide!” Anarka said, glancing at Juleka. 

Juleka frowned slightly. "Yeah, we don't mind if you look around but could you maybe not dig through my bedroom? I don't like people going through my personal things."  _ And you know finding my best friend/crush, who may or may not be akumatized, hiding. _

“I understand your concern, but we’ll need to look at least a little to be sure you and your family are safe.” Ladybug tried to explain.

"Understandable lass," Then the kettle began whistling from below deck. "Ah, I hope that doesn't catch. Would anyone like tea?" Anarka then led them below deck.

“No thank you Madam, we’re on duty.”

"Duty you say? If I didn't know any better I'd guess ye to be about my daughter's age aren't ya?" Anarka shot a knowing glance at the heroes. "But I suppose the  _ heroes _ of Paris never relax."

“We can’t really discuss that with civilians, you have a um,” Ladybug looked around at the piles of stuff covering every surface of the house boat, “lovely home.”

"This is true lass." 

"And yes, we are aware that it's kind of a mess." Commented Luka as he walked into the room, guitar in hand. 

The heroes immediately got flustered at the appearance of Luka. 

Juleka looked at her brother, then at the heroes. "Have you all met?" 

“I don’t think so.” Ladybug said.

“Yeah I think we’d definitely remember if we did.” Chat added. 

"Well then, Ladybug and Chat, meet Luka." Juleka looked at her brother. "I doubt I need to introduce them." 

“Nope, I’d say I’m familiar with their work.” Luka said. 

"Alright then, we'd better make sure there's no akuma onboard." Chat grinned and looked at Ladybug, " Horrificator 2, scared on a ship!"

“Chat stop you’ll concern the Coffains!” 

"Actually I thought the Horrificator was really cool! I made it shrink didn't I?"

“Ha! See m’lady they’re on my side!”

"Not entirely," Luka said, "the camera was really shaky and was distracting. It kind of ruined the movie for me."

Before Chat could retort to defend Nino's directorial skills, Ladybug loudly cleared her throat, “Chat stop messing around and help me check the house.”

When the heroes had their backs turned Juleka looked at Luka and nodded toward her bed where Rose was hiding. 

Luka looked over and then back at his sister and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

"Find anything?" Ladybug asked her partner. 

“Nothing yet!” Chat called back. 

Juleka became increasingly worried as the heroes moved closer and closer to Rose's hiding spot.  _ 'Come on just leave already!' _

She saw Ladybug bend down to look under her bed and panicked, “Wait! Don’t look under there! It’s Uh, private!” 

"Because of this?" Ladybug held up a black leather notebook looking confused. 

_ Rose was no longer there _ .

“Oh, yes! That’s um, a dairy!” 

Juleka stumbled over and took the book from Ladybug. "Pretty sure people can't hide in books so I'm just gonna put this back!" She said hurriedly, glancing under the bed at the empty spot where Rose had been.

Juleka was on edge for the entire rest of the time Ladybug and ChatNoir were checking the boat, having no idea where Rose was.

"Well, we didn't find anything." Ladybug reported to the Couffains. Chat nodded. "But be sure to call us if something unusual happens." 

“Of course, have a good day!” Anarka waved as the heroes swung off.

The moment they were out of sight Juleka began frantically looking around. 

" _ Where the hell is Rose?? People can't just randomly vanish!!" _

“Calm down Jules, I’ll show you where she is.” Luka said. He then led Juleka down below deck to his room.

He walked over to a cello case lying on the floor and popped it open. There, looking extremely ruffled, was Rose.

She rushed over to Juleka and once again threw herself onto her with a hug. “I was so scared, Juleka! I thought they’d find me for sure!”

"How did you vanish like that?! I had a heart attack when you weren't where I'd left you!"

“When I heard the heroes on deck saying they were going to search the ship I got Rose to move to a better hiding spot.” Luka explained. 

"Apparently having pink hair makes it difficult to hide," Rose said sheepishly. "Oh no, how will I leave looking like this? It's not exactly normal to look like Kermit."

“Don’t worry, I have makeup stuff in my room left over from the school play last year, we can make sure you won’t get recognized when you leave.”

"And we have plenty of hair dye." Luka added. 

“Ok, thank you guys, you’re all so sweet and-“ Rose started blubbering and crying. 

"Rose please don't cry!" Juleka began wiping the tears from her face. "It's gonna be okay Rose!" Juleka hugged the small girl close. 

“Here’s your tea lass!” Anarka said entering the room. 

Rose mumbled a 'thank you' through her hiccups and sat down next to Juleka. 

“I’ll go look for the makeup supplies.” Luka then left to search the house.

Rose was shaking as she silently drank her tea. 

“It’ll be ok Rose, we’re going to figure this out.” Juleka said, comforting the smaller girl.

Rose set her tea down on the table. She was shaking too much to drink any without spilling. 

"How long will it take?" She whispered, barely audible.

“I’m not sure, but I know we’ll figure it out together!”

Rose didn't respond right away.

"But how do I know I'm me, and not her?" 

“Of course you’re you! Just the fact that you’re worried about that proves it.”

"That doesn't mean she's not in here somewhere!" Rose pointed to her head. "What if she comes back? What if  _ I  _ don't come back after?"

Juleka opened her mouth to respond but before she could Luka barged back into the room holding a tray full of makeup and hair products.

“I found it!”

Juleka looked at Rose and then stood up to take the tray from Luka. "Thanks. Could you help me bleach Rose's hair? That should get it back to blonde."

“For sure, I brought enough bleach for her whole head.” 

"Perfect." Juleka walked to the kitchen and put the tray next to the sink. Seeing that Rose hadn't moved and was still shaking, she walked back over and held out a hand to help Rose to her feet.

The Coffaine siblings spent the next hour working on Roses hair and makeup. But despite the copious amounts of bleach they used, her hair stayed pink. 

"This is some seriously heavy duty hair dye." Luka commented, trying to bleach Rose's hair for the seventh time. 

"We've tried literally everything you guys." Juleka looked at the rather impressive pile of used hair products. 

“Well we’re officially out of bleach, so for now you’ll just have to borrow a hat or something.”

Rose looked in the mirror that Juleka had let her borrow. Luckily they had enough makeup to banish the sickly green from her face, and they had managed to find some contact lenses to make her eyes look normal. Her hair on the other hand, still looked exactly the same shade of pink it had been before roughly a fish tank's worth of bleach had been soaked into it.

“I guess a hat will have to do. I’ve got to get home soon or my parents will get worried.” 

_ Do they know I've been akumatized? _ Rose wondered. Usually, people didn't know who exactly had been akumatized because they reappeared where they had been before the akumatization, so it was usually the day after that everyone learned the akuma victim's name.

“Ok, I’ll go tell mom to head to your place.” Juleka said and headed up on deck. 

After Juleka left Rose set down the mirror and returned to the couch to finish her tea. Luka had just begun tuning his guitar when he said to Rose, "She likes you a lot you know."

“Wha-what?” Rose said, turning to look at Luka. 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Luka chuckled. "I've never seen her that worried when she didn't know where you had gone." He strummed his guitar, and seeming satisfied he put it back in its case. 

“Oh” Rose thought back on all her recent interactions with Juleka and couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed her friend's feelings earlier. 

"You know how shy she is. Normally I wouldn't share a secret like this but Juleka would talk herself out of telling you every time." Luka shrugged. "I thought I should help speed up the process."

“Thanks Luka, oh man what do I do? I’m gonna have to talk to her!”

"Maybe you don't have to talk to tell her how you feel." 

Just then Juleka came back down the stairs and sat next to Rose.

“Oh hi Juleka!” Rose abruptly said. 

"Um, hi." Juleka looked at Luka before looking back at Rose. "My mom says we should be near your house in a few minutes."

“Ok great! Do you want to go up deck and watch the city before we get there?”

"Oh? Okay!" Juleka sounded a bit nervous. 

' _ How on earth did I not notice earlier?'  _ Rose wondered.

The girls headed up on to the deck, waving to Ararka before going to the railing to see the Parisian cityscape passing by. 

"I've never seen it this pretty." Rose said looking at the sky. The sunlight had begun to fade, painting the sky a beautiful gold. 

“Me either.” Juleka said, but when Rose looked over she wasn’t looking at the city, but at Rose instead. 

Rose looked back and Juleka. She blushed and looked down at the river. 

"Are you worried? About, you know, getting akumatized? " She was quiet for a moment. "...like me?"

“A little, it’s like Hawkmoth is picking off our classmates one by one. But even if that happens I know I’ll have my Mom and brother and you to help and support me.”

Rose looked at Juleka again and smiled. 

"That is true."

"We be nearin' Rose's home, crew!" Anarka called from the wheel.

“Look Jules I can see my house!” Rose leaned over the railing to point to the building, almost tumbling into the Seine before Juleka pulled her back from the edge.

"Rose! You need to be more careful!"

“Sorry!”

Juleka's expression softened. "Just don't scare me like that okay?"

“Ok.”

The ship then came to a stop at the side of the river. Juleka threw down the gang gangplank and walked Rose to the door.

_ 'Maybe you don't have to talk to tell her how you feel.'  _ The words echoed in Rose's mind as she turned to face Juleka on the steps of her house. 

“Here we are Rose, text me when you get inside alright?” 

Rose nodded.

Then she kissed Juleka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil~


	5. Max's chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected lol

“Max?” Something poked him in the stomach. “Max wake up!”

“What?” Max blearily opened his eyes to see Markov hovering above him.

“Phew!” Markov’s face changed to look relieved. “Max you’re on the sidewalk.”

Max was fairly confused by this, since he didn’t remember lying down on the sidewalk, the last thing he did remember was-

“Oh no, Markov, access the current news channel. I think I’ve been akumatized.” 

“Accessing news...  _ ‘Mechasrike 3 themed akuma attacks Paris.’  _ Is today’s current headline.” Markov responded.

“Darn, I’m assuming that was me.”

“That would be correct, a facial scan of the akuma ‘Gamer’ matches that of your own Max.”

“Hmm.” Max frowned. 

“Markov are you seeing any residual physical symptoms of my akumatization?” 

This would be his chance to see if the hunch he’d been having was accurate. 

“Yes.”

“What are they?”

“Your glasses have retained their akuma form,” Markov stated, “you seem to have purple splotches on your skin, and your eyes are red.”

Max winced, he was glad his hypothesis was correct, but was still distressed by the news. 

A timer sounded from Markov. 

“That was your reminder for the Mecha Strike 3 tournament Max.”

Max sighed.

“I’m very sorry to inform you of this Markov, but I will not be able to compete in the tournament. Marinette beat me in the preliminaries and so she will represent our school.” Max frowned, realizing this must have been why he was akumatized. 

Markov's screen changed again, this time to his worried face. “But Max, you love the game, shouldn’t you go to watch?” 

“I think that would just make me more upset,” Max replied to the robot, “and we have insufficient information about the concept of reakumatizations to risk putting myself in that emotional state.” 

“Okay Max, what should we do next? Considering the changes in your appearance I detect an 83.2% chance that the next person who sees you will assume you are akumatized.”

Max stopped to consider this. “Then let’s return home and figure it out from there.” 

\---

After returning home and explaining the situation to his parents, Max had begun to put together a way to disguise the akumatization after effects. Unsurprisingly, the answer was makeup.

Early the next morning, as Max entered the school someone called,

“Hey Max! Wait up!”

“Oh, hello Marinette.” Max said, turning to greet his classmate. 

Marinette stumbled a bit, after having run to catch up with Max. She looked tired. Must've had a busy day with the tournament yesterday.

Max winced at the thought of losing his place in the game.

Marinette fidgeted with the strap of her purse.

“I’m sorry,” 

She looked down at her feet,

“ I shouldn’t have jumped into the tournament like that, you worked really hard for it and I swooped in and snatched it away. All so I would be able to spend time with Adrien.” She looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry, Max."

He blinked, surprised. That was not what he had expected.

“I’m sorry as well, you clearly had greater skill than me, and so it made sense for you to compete. I should have reacted better, I’m ashamed of how I acted.” 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Max it’s okay." 

The school bell rang.

"We had better hurry to class! I've already had two tardies this week!"

“Ah, you’re right Marinette. Let’s get going.” 

“Hey Max, are you wearing foundation?” Mari asked squinting at Max’s face. 

Not good. “No it’s a special lotion I’ve made,” He lied, “I was testing it this morning but it took longer than I expected to soak in.”

“Oh okay!” Marinette said and started to head upstairs to class. 

“Phew,” Max breathed a sigh of relief. Marinette was one of the smartest in his class, if he fooled her surely he could fool the others. He straightened his bag and ascended the stairs to class.

Class seemed to proceed as normal, Chloe was annoying, the lesson was interesting, Alix kept trying to hit Kim in the head with a paper airplane. The usual.

But then Max began to notice small things that were rather odd about his classmates. 

Mylène kept scanning the room, as if something was hiding from her. Max also noticed that she didn't take any notes, and instead kept her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

Ivan seemed not to move at all, except when he took notes. He was stiff and slow. 

Rose scratched her head in thought at one point and Max could swear he saw a bit of pink hair sticking out from the back of her head. 

Not to mention the odd rustling sound coming from the long coat Kim had taken to wearing ever since Valentine’s Day. Max could swear it sounded like a bird’s wings. 

Even some of the kids Max knew less were showing strange behavior. Sabrina seemed to flicker in and out of sight, every time Nino laughed bubbles would appear out of nowhere, and Max thought he saw Alya’s phone charging 

without being plugged in.

``it _ seems my hypothesis was correct, _ ” He thought. This explains the feather Max had found after Dark Cupid attacked and he visited Kim.

“Max." Markov whispered from his school bag, “You’re making that face you make when you’re planning something!”

“Indeed I am Markov, Indeed I am."

\---

After school ended Max pulled out his phone and put his new plan into action, sending texts to several of his classmates that simply read ‘meet me in the boiler room, I think we have something important to discuss.’

Now he just had to wait and hope for a response.

Kim and Rose responded first. 

_ ‘Okay man’  _ Kim had sent.

‘ _ I’ll be there! :),’  _ Rose responded.

Ivan and Mylène took a bit longer.

_ ‘Fine.` was _ all Ivansaid.

_ 'Um, okay`Mylène _ texted back.

It didn’t take much longer for them to show up.

“Max, dude you in here?” Kim called as he entered the boiler room. 

“I’m over here,” Max responded. He had set up a few crates in a circle to act as chairs.

Everyone made their way over to where Max was sitting, with the dim lights of the boiler room it had been hard to see Max. But when they got close enough, Rose gasped.

Max was standing in the middle of the makeshift circle, having taken all of his makeup off and had his green butterfly shaped glasses on. 

“You too?” Kim asked, his voice sounding tired.

“Oh.” Mylène spoke softly, moving closer to Ivan who put his arm around the smaller girl. 

“Yes,” Max started, “it seems I have retained some traits from my Akumatization,” He paused, “ and I believe you all have as well.”

For a moment, no one moved, until slowly Rose reached up and removed her wig, showing her pink hair, and she rubbed the cover up she had had on off to show the green tint of her skin. 

“Yeah, this happened after the Princess Fragrance attack,” she said quietly, “Juleka and I tried to dye my hair back but nothing worked.”

Kim shrugged off his coat and spread his wings out, “Man it hurts to keep those cramped up all day!” 

“Watch it!” Ivan grumbled as Kim’s wing hit him in the face.

“Oh sorry!” 

Ivan didn’t look at anyone when he pulled down the rim of his shirt to display the rocky skin that wasn’t hidden by the layers of makeup he had applied. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Oh um, not really,” Ivan said, “it gets heavy if I'm in water though."

Mylène seemed to shrink, realizing it was her turn. She hugged herself and stared at the floor for a moment, then glanced the door, and pondered whether or not she could run.

“That’s okay Mylène,” Rose comforted, “you don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t want to.”

Mylène looked up at the pink haired girl and mumbled something.

Then, slowly she reached up behind her head and untied her bandana. Now three yellow, glowing, eyes were looking around at the group, trying to gauge their reactions.

She sighed, relieved seeing nobody looked disgusted or horrified by her. 

With a deep breath, she reached into the back of the baggy pants she was wearing and pulled out her tail, curling it around her feet.

“That’s so cool Mylène! Can you control it like an arm?” Kim asked, staring at the tail.

Mylène blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeah sort of." She curled it around her ankle and untied her shoe to demonstrate. 

“You’re so lucky!” Rose exclaimed, “I can’t do anything without this,” she pulled her perfume gun from inside her backpack, “they’ll never let me in an airport again!” 

Mylène laughed. It sounded slightly different, like something between a squeak and actual laughter.

“Don’t worry you guys!” Kim exclaimed, “with these babies,” he fluttered his wings, “we won’t need any airplanes!”

Everyone laughed at that.

“Kim,” Max chuckled, “don’t you think people would notice a bird-man carrying a golem, a lizard, and two other people in the sky?”

“Well not if I fly high enough!” 

“I don't like heights.” Mylène reminded him.

“Oh, well I can carry everyone else!”

“There’s no way you could get me off the ground.” Ivan grumbled at Kim.

“Sure I can!” Kim flapped over to where the larger teen was standing and grabbed his shoulders, frantically trying to lift him. 

“Twenty euros says he can’t do it.” Max bet.

“I’m with you.” Mylène responded.

“Not to be discouraging Kim, but they’re right.” Said Rose.

“You’re all dead to me!” Kim managed to grunt out, flapping his wings as hard as he could as Ivan just stood there with his arms crossed. 

“Alix would love this.” Max laughed. Usually he’d take a picture of whatever shenanigans Kim got himself into and show Alix later, but this was in no way usual. Then again, he did manage to fall into the Seine last week.

“Give it up Tweety Bird, there’s no way you’re winning this.” Ivan was quickly losing his patience with Kim’s antics. 

Kim gave one final pull, to no avail, and collapsed onto the ground, losing a few feathers in the process.

“Anyway,” Max said, trying in vain to get the meeting back on track. 

Everyone, except Kim, took a seat on the boxes. “I’m just gonna lay here for a minute.”

“So why are we here again, Max?” Ivan asked, turning his attention away from Kim. 

“You all seem to be some of the only people to have retained such extreme traits from their Akumatization.” He stated.

“So, um, how long have you known?” Mylène nervously fidgeted with the buttons on her jacket.

“I first got my suspicions on the fourteenth of February, right after the Dark Cupid incident.”

Kim gasped. “How? I was so good at hiding it!”

“Kim there was a bow laying on your couch.”

“Well you got me there.” 

“Plus this feather.” Max pulled a scarlet feather from his pocket.

“Was your hypothesis that Kim is a dummy?” Asked Ivan. 

“No that’s already a proven fact.”

“Hey! Am not!”

“Yes you are. Anyway, it was just the inciting incident that got me to start paying closer attention to akuma victims.” 

“Then you got akumatized.” Rose added.

“And you figured it out.” Mylène finished.

“Precisely.” Max looked down at his purple skin. “It confirmed most of my suspicions.” 

“Most of them?”

“Well it still doesn’t explain why certain individuals retain their villainous characteristics, or whether or not the changes extend to our personalities.”

Mylène looked down at her hands. “I think it does affect personality.” She paused. “When I got home after I was akumatized, I went crazy and trashed my house.”

“Yeah, Jules says that whenever I’m about to use my powers I get this ‘crazy’ look in my eyes.” Rose added. 

“Wait, who did you test your powers on?” 

“Ummm nobody?” 

Mylène squinted all three of her eyes at Rose. “Nobody?”

“Fine. You guys remember that science class a few weeks ago that was ‘so boring’ that no one could even remember what Madam taught and she had to repeat the lesson? That was kind of my fault.” 

“Ah so that’s why I can’t remember Thursday.”

“It was an accident! I was trying to get my ruler out of my bag and activated the perfume gun instead.”

“Don’t worry Rose.” Kim smiled. “We got to skip Thursday and go straight to Friday!”

“I felt so bad afterwards!” 

“It’s okay Rose. You didn’t mean to do it.” Mylène paused for a second then added jokingly, “it’s not like you destroyed half the furniture and gave your parents a heart attack!”

Rose laughed. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Would you mind if I examined the perfume gun?” Max asked.

“Um, just don’t break it okay?” 

“I won't, I promise.” Max said, carefully taking it from Rose. It was a simple mechanism, similar to a spray bottle or a water gun. “Brainwashing was the perfume’s effect, yes?”

“Mostly, there are a few other settings I haven’t had a chance to try.” 

“Why don’t we test them? Kim, stand over there, you’re the test dummy.” Max pointed to a spot away from the boxes.

“First of all, rude! And second of all why do I have to do it?” 

“No offense to either of you," Max looked at Ivan and Mylène. "But Kim, you’re the most normal of the choices.”

"None taken."

Kim walked over to where Max had pointed with a huff. “I’m not your lab-“ He was cut off by a blast of pink perfume.

The group turned to Rose, with her perfume gun raised. 

“Sorry! I thought he had finished talking.” She had a weird gleam in her pink eyes. “Sort of.”

“At your service princess fragrance!” Kim sang as he bowed.

"Well… that's creepy.” Mylène said, taking a step away from Kim.

“You think this is creepy? Imagine what it was like to have the whole class suddenly chanting it!” 

Mylène shivered. “Glad I don’t remember that.”

“It was... disconcerting.”

“Ugh what happened?” Kim asked, holding his head.

“Hmm, this will be useful if anyone sees us and we need to wipe their memories.” Max stated.

“Yeah, should I try the next setting?” Rose asked, already twisting the nozzle to change the effect.

“ Wait wha-“ Kim was once again cut off, but by a foul green cloud this time.

“Eww this one smells gross.” Mylène scrunched up her nose. “Like rotting fish.”

“Guess that’s the one I used on Chloé.” Rose said matter of factly, getting the next setting cued up.

“Guys how many more of these do I have to do-“ Kim was interrupted. 

His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell backwards, asleep. 

“Huh, I thought I snored.” Ivan walked over to Kim and kicked him softly. 

“He’s out.”

“So that’s what that does. Next!” Rose’s expression turned fairly manic as she shot Kim for a fourth time.

Kim, still snoring like a tractor, floated into the air, gravity not affecting him anymore.

“Rose, I think you should stop now.” Mylène hid behind Ivan, her eyes on Rose’s expression.

“Yes, perhaps that’s enough testing for today.” Max suggested stepping back from Rose. 

“Awww but it’s fun!” Rose exclaimed, her voice sounding higher pitched, almost shrill. “Come on, you should all try!” She added. 

“Rose, please snap out of it.” Mylène whimpered.

"Markov, take note, Rose should not be allowed to use her power in excess.” Max whispered to Markov who was hovering nearby. 

“I’ll try it.” Ivan said gruffly, moving towards Rose.

“Yay!” She handed him her perfume gun. “Fun!” 

“Ivan?” Mylène took another step back.

“On second thought,” Ivan said, glancing at Mylène," I've changed my mind.” He held the perfume gun above his head, well out of Rose’s reach.

“No no no!” Rose screeched and started jumping to try and reach the gun from Ivan. When this proved fruitless she started hitting his chest with her tiny fists. This of course only caused Ivan to grow taller and the perfume gun to get farther from her reach.

“Okay,” Ivan picked up Rose by the back of her shirt,” you’re going in a timeout.”

“Put me down this minute! You can't treat me like this, I'm royalty!” 

“I’m sorry,  _ your highness _ , but you’re going in a time out. I’ll put you down once you snap out of it.” 

“Humm, this is a rather disconcerting revelation.” Max piped up from behind Ivan, squinting at Rose. “Could this have happened to any of us, or was it due to the unstable nature of Princess Fragrance as an akuma?” 

“Mylène, didn’t you say you ‘went crazy’?” Markov questioned.

“Umm, yeah, the first night after I’d been akumatized.” The timid girl answered.

“Then perhaps certain things trigger different reactions from different victims.” The robot hypothesized. “Were you angry, or did you encounter something distressing”

“I’m not sure, I don’t really remember.” She lied, Mylène really didn't want to relive it by telling them what happened.

“Whatever reason,” Ivan started, “we’d better make sure it doesn’t happen to Max, since you know, you were one of the more ‘murder happy’ villains.” 

Kim sat up. “Didn’t you topple a skyscraper?” 

Mylène jumped away from Kim, making a small noise of alarm.

“Did I? I’ve been trying to not look at videos from then.” 

“That’s an odd detail,” Max stated, “that you can’t remember I mean, since Kim said he was able to, I assumed we all must have.” 

“Max, I made that up.” Kim said. “I had to figure out how to get you focused on something else.”

“I knew Ladybug didn’t really paint your hair red!”

“That was the best excuse you had?” Ivan snickered. 

“We’re getting off track here!” 

“Right sorry Markov.” Ivan turned to Max, “do you remember anything?”

“I thought I had, but thinking back I had Markov show me the news as soon as I woke up, so it’s probable I assumed that I remembered the actual events, when in actuality I was remembering the news.”

“I remember,” Mylène softly answered. 

Everyone turned to her, except Rose. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah,” She admitted. “I woke up in the bathroom and I saw my reflection, after that everything came back.” She looked at her feet. "Mostly a lot of yelling and screaming.”

“Oh Mylène, that must have been horrible!” Ivan wanted to go comfort her, but remembered he was carrying Rose and her weapon and decided against it.

“Yeah it was.” 

“Hmmm. Perhaps because Horrificator’s appearance was so closely linked with the memories she acquired while akumatized, seeing your changed reflection must’ve triggered them.” Max guessed.

“Maybe.” Mylène fidgeted with the buttons on her jacket. 

“Um guys, should we be doing something about Rose? She still hasn’t gone back to normal.” Kim said, glancing over at the girl in question. “Should we call Juleka or something? Maybe she’ll know what to do?” 

“How would we explain? If we tell her she’ll know Rose was using her powers.” Mylène offered.

“Doesn’t she already know?”

“Yes, but I don’t think we can take the risk, as she'd be more likely to cause a disturbance anywhere public.” Max said. 

“What if we dump water on her head or something? Doesn’t that work with hypnotism?” Ivan suggested.

“I’m not sure how rooted in science that hypothesis is Ivan, but we can try. Kim go get your water bottle.”

“Okay!" Kim began rummaging around his bag.

"Here it is.” He said as he handed over the bottle. 

Max took off the lid, and dumped the entire contents on Rose’s head.

“Hey what gives?” 

“Rose?” Mylène asked cautiously. “Is it you?”

“Well yeah who else would it be?” 

“Uh, not sure how to put this Rose, but you went a little trigger happy with your perfume gun.” Ivan put her down.

“I did? Oh no, I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay Rose,” Max said. “It wasn’t you.”

“But wasn’t it? That’s the really freaky thing about akumatization, I don’t know where Princess Fragrance starts and I stop!” Rose blurted, clearly distressed. 

“But you’re just Rose, the kindest person I’ve met.”

“But how can you be sure?"She began crying. "What if the reason that only we still have our powers is because deep down we are evil!” 

Nobody said anything. 

“Do you think I’m evil Rose?” Mylène looked at her friend, her three eyes wide.

“No that’s not what I- I mean- I don’t- Oh I don’t know what I think! If I’m not Princess Fragrance and she’s someone else how do I know my thoughts aren’t her thoughts? And I-I" Rose broke down sobbing.

“Rose! Don’t cry!” Markov hovered over to the girl, his screen displaying his worried face.

“I can’t help it Markov I’m scared!” 

“Why? Nothing in here can hurt you! We’re all your friends!”

“But I could hurt you! But I don’t want to! At least I don’t think I do!” Rose sank to her knees and hugged herself.

“Rose, it’s okay to be scared.” Mylène walked over to Rose and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

“I just want to go back to normal.” Rose whispered into Mylène’s shoulder. 

“We all do.” Kim sat down next to them and wrapped a wing around them.

“Yeah.” Ivan walked over and joined the group on the floor. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Max sat down looking at the group.

“I hope so.” Rose sniffled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha fun sadness

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t know what I’m doing”-ShowKid  
Update: "I kind of know what I'm doing."
> 
> Hey guys if you want to check out some more content for this Au here’s tumblr Link:  
https://circuscomics.tumblr.com/


End file.
